


Teased

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebby Stan, seb stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Y/N gets the role of her life and gets more than she realized.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan x reader
Kudos: 40





	Teased

Y/N was excited she was finally getting to work on films she wanted to for a long time. She was now cast in an independent film that was centered around her character after she had been through some drama with her family. Her character finds solace in her friend she has known for years and a fire in them grows. Yes, sometimes Y/N loved working on a cliché plot with people she knew and cared for. Plus loving the story was something too. Y/N read a lot of books actually. It was how her and Sebastian met. Y/N was in New York at Barnes and Noble looking for something new to read when she saw Sebastian standing in the same section as her looking for a book too.

Y/N approached asking, “What type of fiction you in the mood for this time?” Looking over at Sebastian through her lashes.

“How do you know I will settle for fiction,” Sebastian canted back.

Y/N smiled softly, “You just look like someone who needs a change from personal development books.”

“Are you stalking me,” Sebastian joked.

“Nah, I think we both have the same therapist that recommends the same books,” Y/N chuckled.

Sebastian laughed, “Now that you mention it. I need a break from reality in general. The world is getting to be a bit overwhelming.”

“I understand how that feels. I normally jump directly into work head first before coming up to breathe because of how overwhelming it can be,” Y/N honestly responded.

“I’m Sebastian,” he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

“Y/N,” taking his hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you. I apologize if I came off creepy there I was just surprised to see someone looking at the same types of books I generally like. Most people think it is a little weird and off putting.”

“It is all good. So what do you do for work,” he questioned.

“I am an actress,” she answered.

“Same profession as me. I am starting filming soon again for a new indie film. I love the plot. Strong female lead but I have yet to meet her,” Sebastian mentioned.

“I just got cast in an indie film as a strong female lead that falls for her best friend that she has known for years but I do not know whom that friend is yet,” Y/N retorted.

Sebastian nervously laughed, “Well, Y/N it was nice to meet you. I have to head out.”

“Nice to meet you as well Sebastian. Till we meet again,” Y/N waved him off.

*********************************

3 weeks later

Y/N walked on set of the film she was finally going to do what she loved. She knew that this was her time to just not let anything stop her. She talked with the director and found out the man male lead would be on set soon. Y/N would find out who her best friend on the movie was going to be that she was going to have a “relationship” with.

Sebastian walked onto the set and noticed Y/N from the distance he was at. He had met her at Barnes and Nobles a few weeks ago. She got his attention right away with asking about the book he was getting. He got nervous and ended up leaving empty handed. He ordered the book online and had it delivered. He shook he head to get himself out of it. The director walked up to him and guided him toward Y/N.

“Sebastian,” Y/N voice cracked.

“Y/N,” Sebastian spoke softly.

“You remembered,” Y/N was in shock. “I did not think you would have remembered meeting me.”

“You were very memorable Y/N,” he assured her. Y/N looked down diving deep into her head. “It was not something bad. I enjoyed the banter.”

*********************************

They had been filming for a few months now. Sebastian and Y/N had gotten close over the course of filming. They have become really great friends and have incredible chemistry. The crew was setting up a next scene and they had a break. Y/N was sitting in Sebastian’s lap.

“Enjoying yourself Y/N,” Sebastian asked. Y/N nodded and squirmed in his lap. She was trying to get comfortable. Y/N kept squirming and would not keep still. “ **We’re in public, you know** ,” Sebastian whispered in her ear.

“Yes, I know we are in public. Is that a problem Sebastian,” Y/N quirked a brow?

“Do not tease me sweetheart,” Sebastian firmly spoke. He grabbed her hips and dugs his fingertips in.

“Maybe I like teasing you Seb,” Y/N glanced back at him continuing to move her hips right over his crotch.

Sebastian groaned. His jeans were getting tighter the longer Y/N grinded her ass into his cock. He wanted to bend her over the table in front of them and fuck her in front of the entire crew. Wanting to show her who was in control. Y/N was a brat and needed to be punished.

“ **Don’t make me take you home and punish you** sweet girl,” Sebastian growled in her ear. Y/N shivered whimpering softly. Sebastian heard it and felt that bone quaking shiver. “You like that baby girl. You want me to take you home and punish you, don’t you?” Sebastian was controlling Y/N reactions now. Y/N nodded. Sebastian stood and Y/N fell out of his lap landing on her feet. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchenette area that the crew and cast have been avoiding because of how small it was and it didn’t have the proper lighting.

Sebastian picked up Y/N and placed her on the table that was against the wall. Y/N gasped as she felt his hand cup the back of her neck and pull her into a hard-passionate kiss.

Y/N panted, “ **We can’t do that here!** ”

“We can do whatever I want precious girl,” Sebastian smirked. He wrapped your legs around his waist and thrust into your core. Y/N moaned loudly. Sebastian placed his hand over your mouth. “ **Try to stay quiet, understand?** ” Y/N nodded against his hand.

Sebastian slowly trailed his hands down your sides to grab a hold of your leggings. He hooked his fingers into the waistband pulled them down slowly. You lifted your hips and allowed him to pull them off completely. “Going commando, naughty girl,” Sebastian leaned in and bit at your lip. You pulled him in close deepening the kiss. Moaning into his mouth as his fingers slipped into your soaking wet heat. “Fuck, baby. You are so wet right now.” Sebastian curled his fingers hitting the spot that makes your legs shake and body to tense.

“Yes Sebastian,” Y/N whimpered.

Sebastian increased the speed of his fingers stroking your walls, “ **You’re in trouble now**. I told you to be quiet.” Y/N clutches onto Sebastian with bruising fingertips. Biting your lip till you can feel it split under your teeth. Right when you were on the edge of an orgasm, he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean.

Sebastian pushed his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees. He spread your legs and slipped into your dripping heat. He gently placed his hand on your throat, “ **You make a sound and it is game over**. Do you understand sweetheart?” Y/N nodded fast refusing to make a sound. Sebastian smirked and thrusted hard. The table smacked against the wall. You gripped the edge of the table with one hand while the other grabs onto Sebastian’s bicep.

Sebastian’s hands gripped your waist as he slid into your soaked pussy. You arched up into his chest as his cock hit every spot. Your walls clenched and gripped him even tighter. “So tight baby. Gripping me so good. Fuck you feel so good. Teased me for so long. I could not wait this to happen.” Thrusting harder feeling his balls swell and pull closer to his body getting ready to explode. “Doing so well staying quiet. Such a good girl.” His hips started to falter as he could not stave off his pending orgasm any longer. He pumped his hips thrice more before spilling a huge pent up hot load against your cervix. You walls milking his orgasm from him as your orgasm crested over you. Biting onto Sebastian’s shoulder.

You both panted as you came down from your high. “You did so well baby girl,” Sebastian reassured.

“That was. There are no word Seb. What came over you,” Y/N asked.

“You did. All that fucking teasing over the last few months. You have no idea how crazy you have driven me,” Sebastian bluntly spoke.

“Well I guess it all worked out,” Y/N quirked back. Sebastian laughed and kissed you lightly.


End file.
